With the advent of cheap and powerful computing systems and the development of the electronic database, there has been an explosion in the collection and electronic storage of data related to almost all areas of technology, industry, commerce and society. Data is generally held, in many instance, in the form of a “record”, which typically comprises a series of attributes that describe a real world object or event. For example, one type of data record is a health record, which holds information regarding the attributes of a given person, such as their height, gender, weight, existing and past medical conditions, etc. Another type of data record is a database of scientific publications, the database including attributes regarding the publications such as the authors of each publication, citations or references to other publications, and the subject matter of each publication.
Another structured set of data is data describing intellectual property rights, such as patent data records or trade mark data records. Many countries have legal regimes where owners or creators of intellectual property can register their rights to an invention, a sign and/or a design. Such records are highly structured and include a large number of attributes, such as a date of filing, the name of the Owner or Applicant, the names of the Inventors, data regrading the history of the invention and particular intellectual property office classification codes, such as the IPC (International Patent Classification) code, plus other attributes that describe the nature of the intellectual property right.
As patent data is effectively a record of innovative activity, value can be derived from searching patent data to extract commercially useful information.
However, as an ever growing number of patents are filed every year, due to a constant increase in the rate of technological development and a greater awareness of the legal rights covering inventions, patent databases now contain millions or tens of millions of records, and in turn each record contains a large and complex set of attributes. Therefore, traditional methods for searching such databases (such as by looking for keywords in the Title, Abstract or Applicant Details) lack precision, are prone to error and can return large and unwieldy data sets.
More importantly, without seeking professional assistance and studying each patent specification in detail, it is difficult to judge the relative worth or “merit” of a particular patent, or the underlying invention protected by the patent, in comparison to other patents and patented inventions. As such, traditional search methodologies struggle to adequately provide any sophisticated or high level information regarding the relative merit or worth of a patent.